


我想日海鲜组

by momoangle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoangle/pseuds/momoangle
Summary: 我想日海鲜组就是这样的





	我想日海鲜组

“联络上了吗？”  
“没问题，一百万美金直接付现金。”  
“啧，早知道对方这么爽快就直接要一千万。”  
“就算一千万对肯威家来说是个根本不会去报警的数字，但是闹太过的话就不好处理了。”  
周围陌生的声音发出的愉悦的满足感，但是被捆在椅子上的两个人恨不得将他们大卸八块。尤其是谢依还参加了学校的搏击俱乐部，但是他没料到自己竟然被电击枪给放倒。  
“嘿！肯威家的大少爷，马上你的家人就会带着钱来接你啦，如果饿了的话我们这里还有剩下的一些披萨。”  
海尔森没有闲工夫坐以待毙，他趁着这群绑匪提前庆祝自己胜利的时候已经大致摸清了状况——歹徒同伙总共有四名，虽然都蒙着脸但是那个看起来一米八体态有些微胖的男人是他们的首领，年纪可能超过了三十岁或接近四十岁。剩下的几个看起来都只是一些附随他的游民或者是学生，听声音的话年纪也就二十出头，有两个在酒精的催化下已经有些微醺，虽然看起来像是一群没有大脑的蠢货，然而从进入这个破仓库之后他的右眼皮现在跳个不停总觉得事情并没有那么单纯。  
“那么，另外一位要怎么处理呢？”  
“我只是个大学生，也没有家人。”  
毒舌教授海尔森在学校里相当有名，以至于很少有学生愿意主动协助研究，只有谢伊这样穷苦的学生为了多赚点生活费只能忍气吞声。今天更是倒霉的一个上午挨了好几顿骂，替海尔森开车又遇到了劫匪，激烈的反抗后自然免不了挂了点彩，尤其是歹徒们知道从谢伊身上榨不到一丝油水后谢伊更是莫名挨了一顿揍。

  
“好了好了，也不要多废话了，现金送来之前就请客人们进入主菜吧。为了给两位留下美好的回忆，请主动配合吧。”  
海尔森的眉头皱了起来，他知道勒赎的金额只有一百万的时候就隐约觉得事情可能没那么简单，甚至是朝着更糟的方向发展。  
最近听闻一些富豪或者富豪之子被绑架后金额都很小，甚至对这些家族来说不值一提，被绑的人没有什么皮外伤但是都会遭到性侵被拍裸照，由于金额本身并不高加上裸照都在这群狡猾的恶人手里，所以迄今为止几桩案子根本就没去报警。  
“开什么玩笑！”  
被压在地上已经褪去了一半裤子的谢伊显然还没意识到什么，但是听到其中两个比较健壮的还在讨论着“相比那个冷淡的有钱少爷，这样匀称身材的男孩更合口味”谢伊的全身鸡皮疙瘩都耸了起来。  
“我不是GAY！我没有那种嗜好，住手！”  
谢伊嘶吼着扭动自己的身体，压在他臀肉上的手带有暗示性地用力捏了两下。  
黏腻摩擦的水音，喉咙的深处发出了宛如青蛙快被捏死的悲鸣，口中的不断胀大的生殖器让他的呼吸越发困难。视线里是看到是充满了脂肪的下腹，而对方还拼命的顶着他的头不断朝自己的腹部按压下去，窒息地令他不断地蹬着腿祈求快些结束这样该死的口交。  
“如何！直男的嘴是不是很爽。”旁边还在脱裤子歹徒的问道。  
“噢噢！很不错哦！感觉不太像是第一次的样子。”歹徒哼笑着拍拍谢伊被生殖器胀满的嘴，“继续哦，要让我的精液灌爆你的嘴为止。”  
恨不得现在就咬断对方的老二，前面的胖子手举起了仿制手枪，虽然知道是仿制手枪但是被这个东西打中的话身上必定开个洞，为了活下去现在不得不做的妥协。  
——今天简直就是噩梦！就和同学们说的那样，不该和海尔森·肯威这样的人搭上关系！  
谢伊心中一遍又一遍的开始咒骂起海尔森对他平日里种种的恶言恶语，被当做廉价佣人也就算了，现在还因为他而被男人强奸！  
肮脏的肉棒不断在谢伊的口中抽插搅拌，恶臭的味道已经让他忍耐到了边缘，直至男人在怒吼中射出粘稠精液。  
谢伊下一秒就讲口中的黏液全部吐出，甚至恨不得连胆汁都吐出来，哪怕是过期的馊牛奶都比这个味道要好。  
直至吐得眼眶都开始泛红他抬起头却看到令他无法理解的一幕：海尔森竟然跨坐在劫匪首领的身上。  
“我以为肯威家的少爷会是贞洁烈女一样，没想到下面竟然想娼妇一样的熟练。”  
谢伊目睹着粗壮的阴茎在海尔森的肉穴中吞吐，太过粗大的阴茎再次插满他的肉穴还是会下意识的咬着自己的下唇，在一旁的谢伊看来海尔森完全就是在享受和陌生人的性爱。  
“没想到肯威家的少爷的活还挺不错的嘛，还以为你会像你家佣人一样的反抗呢。”  
肯威家的佣人？是在说谢伊吗？海尔森此时也回头看了一下刚被口交弄的狼狈不堪的谢伊，两人四目相对之时海尔森反而微微地笑了起来：被精液和眼泪弄得脏兮兮的谢伊看起来真够滑稽的。  
要不是看到其他男人的阴茎还在海尔森体内，谢伊甚至开始怀疑海尔森是和这群人是同伙。  
“但是我们也没太多时间浪费了。”  
劫匪的首领将海尔森重重压在地上，抬起他的腰肢将整根肉棍一口气插到了底部。虽然之前海尔森已经努力让自己的后穴去放松容纳这样的巨物，但是在润滑不足的情况下再次插入让他也忍不住的叫了出来，这个体位轻易地顶到了他脆弱的前列腺，没有太过频繁的性生活这样的重击让海尔森一直萎靡的阴茎也起了反应。  
“噢噢？看来大少爷也起反应了嘛，喂！愣着干什么呢，让少爷前面也爽爽呢。”  
被这样的场面看傻的稍显瘦小的歹徒急急忙忙地脱下了自己的裤子，半勃起的肉棍拍在了海尔森的脸颊上，从龟头上分泌出来的前列腺液也甩了出来。  
后面被突然插入弄得有些不舒服的海尔森又恢复了那张冰冷的面孔，任凭后面的野兽发疯一样的在来回做着活塞运动。面对自己眼前的小肉棍他也没有犹豫太多就含了进去，没想到对方却好像癫痫一样地抽搐了几下就立刻缴械投降。  
“喂！你他妈是第一次吗！被少爷含一下就射了？”其余几个歹徒哄堂嘲笑笑着新人，竟然在海尔森的口中不足五秒就射了出来。  
海尔森从容地吐出对方已经疲软的肉棒，把口中的精液吐在了水泥地上。  
劫匪的首领有些急躁了起来他用力撞击着海尔森的耻骨，这样的游刃有余的模样反而让他愈发的想要征服。想要的是海尔森像女人一样哭着求他们，然后拍下那些屈辱的照片和影像。  
已经膨胀到极限的阴茎没有任何的仁慈地进出，激昂着的热度在海尔森体内不断增温。海尔森的额头也逐渐的浮起了些汗珠，前列腺的撞击带来的生理上的快感也不是能够忍住的。他的身体逐渐降低爬在地上，用手扶住自己的小腹尽量让自己在姿态上不会太难堪，但是隔着肚子他的手也能感受到歹徒的肉棍的脉动。  
差不多了。  
海尔森知道对方的精关已经到了极限了，他的肉壁简直是柔软的陷阱，带着节奏地绞弄让首领只能抓紧了他的腰进行了最后的冲刺，最后在一阵巨吼声中把自己的精液全数顶入到了海尔森的结肠。  
（啧，竟然让他射在了里面，希望没有什么奇怪的性病。）  
首领打了几个寒颤地把最后剩余的精液射出，被操弄的红肿的穴口一开一合地慢慢排出那些白灼。

“嘴巴是第一次，果然后面也是第一次啊！”  
歹徒得意地把自己的肉棒慢慢推进，之前已经努力多次反抗的谢伊在两个人强制压着双臂被人撬开臀瓣后以最屈辱的姿势被人插入。  
他的口中不断咒骂着这些歹徒不得好死，立刻就去死。  
但是显然沉溺在性欲中的这些人根本不在乎，他们想要的就是这样的效果，然后尽情地朝着谢伊的深处探入。谢伊咬紧了牙关身体绷得十分紧张，但是依旧无法阻止对方把肉棍全部塞进他的体内。  
“很紧，不过也很爽！保持这样哦，这样才更有强奸的味道。哈哈哈哈……”  
刚才已经射过的歹徒也再次兴奋地再次揉搓起自己软下的阴茎，刚才秒射的瘦弱的新人歹徒一口含住他乳头，另外一只手也开始抚慰着谢伊的铃口。  
“不、、不要……不啊”  
谢伊知道可能自己不仅被强奸甚至还有了点快感，他悲哀地向海尔森投出救援的信号——海尔森平淡地把后穴的精液抠出，光着身子拉了件外套拍了拍上面沾满的灰尘，坐在废弃的沙发上翘着腿目睹谢伊被4个男人压着强奸，最后朝着谢伊露出从容地微笑。  
（海·尔·森！他！果然是魔鬼！）  
整个废弃的仓库都是充斥着谢伊毫无意义地悲鸣，对方满足地抽插中断断续续溅射出来的前列腺和肠液混合的液体弄湿了他的会阴。谢伊只觉得自己后穴火辣辣的疼痛可是内部却有一种莫名的瘙痒感，这是他从未体验的感觉。他内心的恐惧不断攀升不知道，原本僵硬的躯体也在对方一次次的撞击中逐渐的屈服了下来。  
他不知道对方还要这样的抽动要坚持到多久，他只觉得自己的身体也慢慢地热了起来，身上的皮肤也逐渐变得有些粉红泛起了一些汗珠沾在了他的胸毛上。  
歹徒们似乎非常钟意谢伊这样锻炼得十分匀称的肉体，变换着抽动的角度认真的寻找着谢伊的快感点，肛门的刺痛感逐渐麻痹随后又变为了酥麻的快感。其余的几个人也因为谢伊的悲鸣声阴茎都全部勃起。强制用谢伊的手握住他们的肉棒上下撸动了起来。  
体内的肉棍好像是戳到了谢伊的敏感点，他的膝盖嘎达嘎达地不稳地摇晃了起来，对方察觉到了谢伊的敏感点后开始疯狂的抽插，谢伊像困兽一样发出断断续续的悲鸣。  
（操！不会吧……我真的不会吧……）  
眼角渗出了屈辱的水滴——这是他人生最糟的一刻。  
几名歹徒的速度越来越快，他们的膨大的肉棍也来到了重点。  
“噢噢噢！！！”白色的液体喷射到了他的眉骨上，他急忙抽出手想要阻挡其余的精液的喷射弄得脸上都是黏糊糊的白灼，剩余的一些沾在他泛红的乳头上。  
最后一个人也将自己的精液全部喷射到了谢伊的体内，大量的液体断断续续的喷出，大量的液体随着被翻烂的红肉的缝隙中渗出。  
留下屈辱泪水的谢伊也在射出自己的白灼后失去了意识。

  
等谢伊再次醒来后他发现自己在豪华的车内，而自己的脑袋却枕在海尔森的大腿上，海尔森的手指在玩弄着他的耳垂。  
“醒了？”海尔森似乎依旧和往日一样。  
但是浑身的疼痛，嘶哑的嗓子和后穴传递过来的撕裂感——这不是梦，但是一场噩梦终于结束了。  
自己的衣物都已经被更换过了，然而海尔森的衣服上似乎有着斑斑的红点……  
他们死了吗？谢伊没有勇气去问海尔森：“现在是在回家吗？”

海尔森再次露出那个微笑。  
“对，回我的家。”


End file.
